Ferocitas
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are bodyswapped. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! KakaSaku INDEFINITELY DISCONTINUED!
1. Body Swap

Ferocitas

DG32173

Sarah: **(wide grin)** heh, this is gonna be _fun!_

Naruto: Sarah-chan doesn't own my anime or manga!

Sarah: **(gives Naruto ten free meal tickets for Ichiraku)**

Naruto: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! **(runs off)**

_**!!!WARNINGS!!! THESE WILL NOT APPEAR AGAIN IN THIS FANFIC, SO PLEASE READ!!**_

This fic takes place about 7 years after the start of the series! Also: swearing, lemonade & limeade material (way in the future), nudity, fights, blood & gore, death, etc.

_**SUMMARY**_

The old team of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are back together for another C-rank mission: deliver a letter from the Hokage to the Mizukage and bring another letter back. All goes well… until they are but hours away from Konoha. Sakura and Kakashi get into an argument about, of all things, his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. A strange being suddenly appears, uses a spell to make Sakura and Kakashi swap bodies, and vanishes just as suddenly. _Now_ what are the two supposed to do?! **(Kaka/Saku)**

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

Arrivederci: goodbye _**Italian**_

Ferocitas: untamed spirit _**Latin**_

Hokage: earth/fire kage _Fire Country Kage_

Kage: basically the top ninja in control of one of the Countries in the Naruto anime and manga, means shadow

Kunoichi: female shinobi

Mizu: water

Mizukage: water kage _Mist Country Kage_

Raikage: lightning kage _Cloud Country Kage_

Shinobi: ninja

* * *

Chapter 1

Body Swap

"UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" a feminine scream of agitation rings throughout a mist-filled forest, causing thousands of startled birds to take sudden flight.

Under a large mahogany tree, three men painfully rub their ears as a young woman with long pink hair tied up in a ponytail glares with dark jade eyes at one of the men in particular. She walks up to him and snatches an orange-covered book out of his hands. "Hey!" the silver-haired man cries out. "That's mine!" he says. Only to be shocked still when she tears the book into pieces. "NOOOO!" he wails pitifully, looking at the pieces that used to be his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book.

He backs up as the girl stomps towards him, backing him into the tree, her finger right under his nose. _"You_ will not be reading a _porn_ book when around _me!_" she growls. The other two men, one with blonde hair and the other with blue-black hair, back away from the angered woman. Everyone in all of the Countries _knows_ not to get in the way when one Haruno Sakura is pissed. She took down the Raikage for being an extreme hentai and trying to seduce her.

"Sakura," he whines.

"_NO!"_ she yells. "Not around me, Kakashi!"

"But Sakura! I'm team leader!" Kakashi says, trying to reason with her.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE DAMNED HOKAGE! YOU WILL NOT READ PORN BOOKS AROUND ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, HATAKE KAKASHI?!?!" she roars. For only being five feet and three inches tall, Sakura is one hell of a kunoichi when pissed. And she has a very _loud_ voice when angered as well. The older shinobi before her nods quickly.

Suddenly, a soft, breathy cackle was heard in the mists. "Hehehe," a figure breathes as it walks… er, wisps into their sight. Seeing it couldn't help them identify who … er, what it is. It definitely isn't human; though it stands as a human would. It is shrouded by a long cloak that seemed like golden water swirling around it and the hood of the water-cloak is pulled to hide the head of the creature.

"Fate sees a fickle problem, that She does," it breathes in the same kind of voice. "Fate sends Mizu to change problem, as only Mizu can." A long staff appears in front of the creature. The staff seems to be made of black onyx and has a very dark blue globe at the top of it. Around the length of the staff, it has flowing designs similar to water carved into it as well as raised designs. "A swapping of souls, Fate deemed necessary. That She did," it cackles as it grabs the staff with a hand gloved in the same, er, stuff as the cloak is made of. "Mizu be happy to please Fate, that Mizu is. Mizu knows Fate give Mizu reward for good job. Mizu like reward, that Mizu does." The thing that identified itself as 'Mizu' shakes the staff towards Kakashi and Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke can only watch in shock and horror as a purplish mist seeps from the staff and floats slowly, almost leisurely to their friends. Upon hearing the cackle, not one of the group has been able to move even to blink, much less speak or run. The mist slowly surround the frozen duo and seemed to seep into their skin. The mist pulls out from each and it was like little balls of chakra and soul is being pulled out as well. Naruto makes a gurgling squeak as the chakra-soul balls are then moved and put in the wrong body. Thus making Kakashi's body house Sakura's soul and chakra while Sakura's body houses Kakashi's soul and chakra.

'Mizu' cackles that breathy cackle. "Fate be pleased! Fate give Mizu good reward for success!" the thing cries, dancing around Kakashi's and Sakura's bodies. It shakes the staff again and the mist pulls back into it. "Fate deems ye to be stuck as this until Fate deems ye be ready to accept Her plans for ye!" it cackles. "Mizu come back when Fate deems ye ready! Or Fate may let ye change back … if Her wishes be met! Hehehe!"

With that, the thing calling itself 'Mizu' vanishes just as quickly as it arrived and the four jounin are freed from their paralysis. Sakura's sea green eyes and Kakashi's dark grey eye stare into the other's with shock. "Your in my body!" Kakashi's voice gasps. Then the grey eye narrows angrily. "A pervert's in my body! Ugh!" Kakashi's voice yells.

Sakura's face scowls. "Not that I want to be," Sakura's voice retorts. Then something in the real Sakura's mind clicks and a smirk seems to appear on Kakashi's face. The real Kakashi doesn't like that look one bit. "What the hell are you thinking of?" Sakura's body growls.

"Heh, I can finally see your face. And _you_ can't stop me," Kakashi's voice gloats.

Sakura's body's eyes widen in shock then narrow viciously. Before the real Kakashi can retort, they hear howls of laughter. They turn to see Naruto on the ground laughing so hard he's clutching his stomach. Even Sasuke is chuckling gleefully. All three of Kakashi's former students have been vying for a chance to see his face since they first met and had given up about three months ago. And now the perfect way to do so has presented itself to them through this body switch.

But, surprisingly, Naruto was the first to get control as a sudden, and _very_ disturbing, thought occurred to him. "Um… how do we explain 'this'," he starts, motioning to the two body-switched-Jounin, "to Tsunade-baba? Much less anyone else?"

At that, all three of his friends suddenly become extremely serious, and very confused as to how to answer the blonde. The three acknowledge that Naruto has matured quite quickly in the past seven years they've known each other. "Um," Kakashi's voice says as the real Sakura tries to find an answer.

Sasuke is the first to reply. "We just tell her what happened," he says softly, eyeing the bodies of his former teacher and one of his closest friends. "She could find a way to switch you guys back," he continues, directing this statement at them.

The two Jounin nod. Kakashi's voice says Sakura's words. "Hai, we should head for Konoha instead of rest tonight." Then Kakashi's face makes a disgusted look. "I will _not_ sleep in _his_ body!" Kakashi's voice says, his hand pointing at Sakura's body. Sakura's body gives a very unladylike snort, but nods in agreement that Kakashi also refuses to sleep in a body not his own.

Naruto sighs and runs his hand through his blonde hair. Those two had reverted back to the mindset of school children during this mission, and he says as much. Only to be shot two dirty looks. He ignores the looks and stands up; just realizing he had sat down. "Lets go, we should make it in a few hours," he says tiredly. This whole mess tired him out.

Sasuke nods and moves up beside the fox carrier; he glances back at the two body-swapped-Jounin. And had to fight back a laugh. He quickly taps Naruto's shoulder and, upon gaining the blonde's attention, he pointed to their friends. Naruto looks and his eyes widen as a large grin slowly spread across his face.

For the sight they saw truly was hilarious, especially to one who didn't know of the current the situation. The sight of two of the most renowned ninja in existence staggering like they weren't at all used to their bodies' shape and size would be enough to send even a Sannin into gales of laughter. "Coming?" Sasuke asks amusedly. Two heads snap up to glare death at him because of his amusement to their predicament. Sakura's body is the first to nod. Sasuke laughs and turns to face Naruto. Without a word, the two men nod and take off at a run, laughing out their amusement while they run. Two faces scowl after them. Then the two take off after them as best they can while having to accommodate to their new bodies.

* * *

Sarah: heh, this is gonna be fun. Arrivederci! 


	2. This is a Problem … DOI!

Ferocitas

Ferocitas

DG32173

Sarah: heh, was chapter 1 confusing to any of you guys too? Because the way I had worded it confused me but I didn't know how else to word the transactions of Sakura and Kakashi after the body switch. Erm… I'll try to figure out a way as I progress.

DISCLAIMER: I no own, you no sue, we all happy… **(starts crying)**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_I can imagine Sakura and Kakashi looking at each other's naked body in the mirror and going "hm…"_ -- **(laughs)** well, that would be very funny. And Sakura will finally get to see Kakashi's face, and he can't stop her! Hehehe.

_Mizu talks like freaking Yoda!_ -- Yes, I know that. But Mizu is far weirder than Yoda. Trust me.

_**(Does Puss in Boots cute thing)**_ -- Aaahh! Okay! Okay! Cuteness override! I'll update! I'll update!

_Do you ever intend on updating?_ -- Yes. But I needed to gather ideas for this chapter. The next update will be a long time as well, most likely.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory

_Scene change in memory_

_**NOTE 2**_

When I put Sakura's or Kakashi's name like this, 'Sakura' 'Kakashi', it means I'm referring to their body, when I don't it's referring to the actual spirit of that person. Okay? Good.

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

Ferocitas: untamed spirit _**Latin**_

* * *

Chapter 2

This is a Problem … DOI!

Iruka stares bewildered after the four ninja who rush past him, two of them more awkwardly than they should. "Um?" he says, sweatdropping. Kakashi's and Sakura's chakras have such a strange feel to them … like they had the others chakra. Iruka shakes his head. "Nah. Impossible," he mutters, heading toward his home. He really needs to get some sleep. Staying up half the night grading papers is starting to affect his senses as a chunin.

Tsunade's Office

"Ugh," Tsunade mutters, rubbing her head. Feeling a piece of paper attached from when she had been snoozing on her desk, she quickly frees it and sets it on her desk. Then she stretches. Then a loud thump on her door draws her attention. Three more thumps and the door literally falls to the floor. Tsunade raises an eyebrow when she sees the three shinobi and one kunoichi lying on the floor in a tangle of arms, legs, and heads. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure of this fine sight?" she asks delicately, a grin fixed firmly on her lips.

The four quickly separate. She notices that something is different about Kakashi and Sakura. But before she can figure out what, Naruto's voice draws her attention completely. Not because it was loud. No, it was actually rather soft, totally unlike Naruto. "Tsunade-baa-chan, um, we need your help," he says. She raises an eyebrow. Naruto proceeds to tell her everything that happened in that clearing… concerning the body-switch that is. "So, um, do ya think ya can change them back?" he asks hopefully, gesturing to where Kakashi and Sakura are in a heated glaring match.

"This _is_ a problem," she says.

"DOI!" is the chorus of two very upset Jounin as they glare at her before returning to their glaring match.

"Think ya can get us back, Tsunade-sama?" 'Kakashi' asks.

Tsunade sighs. "I'll have to go through the archives and see if there is anything about this," she says. "It could take quite some time."

"How long?" 'Sakura' asks.

"Could be a few weeks or even several months," Tsunade says.

The two stare at her in shock. Then, the right hand of each points at the other as they shout, "I HAVE TO STAY IN HIS/HER BODY FOR WEEKS?!"

Tsunade sighs, and then glares at them. "It would go faster if you two helped search the archives," she suggests acidly. They quickly shake their heads. Searching through tons of paperwork is _not_ their thing. "Then don't complain and deal with it."

"Where will we stay? I can't possible face my parents like this!" Sakura screeches in Kakashi's voice. Sakura has yet to find a place of her own and instead stays with her parents while searching for a decent place a young kunoichi can afford.

"You will both stay at Kakashi's place," Tsunade says. Their eyes widen in shock. "That or search the archives." They quickly agree that staying at Kakashi's place is a good idea. "Alright, now out with you!" she says. Sasuke and Naruto are gone in puffs of smoke after Naruto places the letter from the mission on Tsunade's desk. The other two stand up and head for the door, not wanting to do jutsus in a body not there own. Not even simple teleportation jutsus; besides, Sakura has no idea where Kakashi lives.

'Kakashi' pauses for a moment. "Tsunade-sama, um, what do we do when around others? I mean, we can't exactly pass for each other," Sakura says through Kakashi's mouth. She sends a glare at her body, directed at Kakashi's soul.

Tsunade sighs. That _is_ a predicament. Then she turns thoughtful. "Well, I guess I'll have to send you two on a 'mission' until I find the answer, then," she says.

"'Mission'?" Kakashi asks through Sakura's mouth.

Tsunade smiles. "Count it more as a vacation," she says. "You two have been through the trouble of multiple S-ranked missions on a single C-rank mission."

This leads both Jounin on a bout of eye rolling. 'Understatement of the century,' is the thought shared between the two without them knowing it. "So where to?" Kakashi asks.

Tsunade grins. "I had this little place I stayed at when roaming between bars and casinos. It's up in the mountains, and it's quite secluded," she says. She quickly writes directions down for them and puts it into Sakura's hand, though it is Kakashi who controls her hand. "Now shoo! I got 'work' to do," she says, motioning exaggeratedly at her desk. The two Jounin chuckle, knowing that Tsunade merely means she wants to go back to sleep. They quickly slip out the window into the pre-dawn light, running through the streets of Konoha as fast as possible.

The Jounin stop their run about twenty kilometers north of Konoha, in the direction that Tsunade had given them to get to her little hideaway. "So," Sakura says to her body, still rather disconcerted at being able to _speak_ to her own body and have it come out in the voice of her _teacher_. "Which way?" she asks; stubborn as always when it comes to saying the actual question floating in 'her' mind. 'What do we do while we are there and _trapped_ in each other's body?'

Kakashi glances at the directions, very disconcerted in seeing his _student's_ hand holding the paper for him. Of course, they haven't been teacher and student for about five years, not since she became a chunin. She had become a Jounin within mere months after becoming a chunin. But they both preferred to continue thinking of each other that way.

That way they can have a good reason _not_ to act on the odd feelings they get around each other. But now, that reason has been taken away … because of a damned body swap. But a new reason has replaced it: said damned body swap. Kakashi sighs, and takes the lead in Sakura's body. Even if his beloved Icha Icha weren't shredded, he won't be able to read it until after they reach Tsunade's hideaway. The terrain between here and there is unfamiliar to him, and he won't dare read and walk until it becomes familiar. He certainly doesn't want to walk face first into a random tree and face the humiliation of his own body laughing at him for the stupidity of walking into said random tree.

The further north the two go, the colder it gets and they slowly start to regret not bringing anything with them other than what they had in their packs when they got back to Konoha. After about ten hours of steadily heading north, they finally reach the hideaway Tsunade had been talking about. Only to realize that it is quite a small log cabin, most likely having just a single bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, _maybe _a living room, and not much else. Blushing, both Jounin scurry inside when it starts to snow despite it barely being early October. Of course, they are high in the foothills of a mountain range, so it's to be expected to snow sooner here than it would in Konoha. Once inside, they instantly realize that their suspicions of the cabin being a mere four room building were right on target.

* * *

Sarah: what will happen during this stay? Will Tsunade find the answer soon? If you want to find out, REVIEW!


End file.
